A number of challenges arise in the area of product transport and display. Typically, a plurality of packed products are loaded onto a support medium (for example, a pallet), overwrapped, loaded onto a truck, transported to a retail location and, in the case of club stores, the pallet display assembly is then simply placed on the retail floor and unwrapped for customers to purchase.
One of the components of a wrapped product pallet is a pallet cover which is used to shield the product packages on a first pallet from the effects of having a second pallet stacked on top of the first pallet. In many instances, the pallet cover is simply a piece of cardboard which is simply removed and discarded from the pallet and product packages once the product arrives at the retail location.
In addition, in many retail settings, and especially in club store-type settings, a product display assembly may not be visible to the consumer from a relatively far distance because many other products are. Specifically, when a consumer is looking at a series of palletized products from a distance, the standardized width and height of a palletized product often fails to allow one product to stand out from each other. The addition of additional components to a pallet in order to draw attention to the pallet from a distance may be possible.
Retailers have a vested interest in optimizing the stability and visibility of a product display assemblies impact product revenue, manufacturers and retailers have a vested interest in displaying product packages in the most effective way possible. That being said, presenting and maintaining effective displays may provide obstacles for a retailer. For instance, because many product display assemblies involve the stacking of a plurality of packages, the inclusion of an overly elaborate display component to a product display assembly may cause the product display assembly to be relatively unstable. Further, in-store compliance with an elaborate product display assembly may be an issue. A retailer may be hesitant to require its employees to spend an inordinate amount of time to set up a product display assembly. As a result, an elaborate product display assembly may go unassembled or elements of an older, simpler, product display for the same product may be reused to avoid the extra work associated with assembling a newer, more complicated, product display. Consequently, the retailer and producer may unintentionally fail to give the consumer the best possible first-impression of a product as possible.
Thus, there exists the need for a system and method of effectively displaying product packages such that provides a relatively high level of support to the packages, provides a relatively high visual appeal/high level of visibility to consumers, and is relatively easy to set up (allows for a relatively high level of in-store compliance) that minimizes the amount of extraneous materials to provide cost savings to the producer, and eventually the consumer.